


VID: Goodnight, demon slayer

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Childhood, Children, Fanvids, Gen, Growing Up, Kids, Violence, things that go bump in the night - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Goodnight, demon slayer

**Details:** Supernatural | 4.52 | "Goodnight, demon slayer" by Voltaire | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/83330.html)  
**Download:** 43mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?czhmd0unnoc)

**Password:** goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> But I am so happy with the way this vid turned out. I had a lot of fun making it, and the massive thirty something page word doc I had as a plan probably helped a lot with that in the sense that it cut down last minute problems. And hell, I even had fun planning out that word doc for the vid and matching all the clips up.
> 
> However, I do have to thank waldorph who inspired me to make this vid by suggesting the song idea in an Inspiration post on spn_sceneit (and thanks to that comm as well, it's awesome). So this vid can be dedicated to you because I wouldn't have made this, nor had as much fun making it if you hadn't put the idea in my head first.


End file.
